


First Sight

by foxfire60441



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, mini-brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-Brittana. Their first meeting. The child-hood beginning of their story when they meet in kindergarten. May add more chapters as they grow older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Mini-Brittana/how they first met fics. This is my version.
> 
> I realize this is completely AU, and is just my imagination of how they met. I don't recall the show ever giving that background. Also, I don't intend to bash Finn. I didn't care for his character, especially after outing Santana, but I just felt he was the right antogonist here. 
> 
> I'm willing to write more moments of little Brittana growing up together if anyone wants to read it.

Brittany sucks the end of one of her blonde pigtails into her mouth, nibbling the strands thoughtfully as she stares down at her drawing. What color should the unicorn be: purple, or yellow? Maybe even both?

It was the first day of kindergarten for the five year old, and she had excitedly darted into the classroom immediately, eager to make new friends. So far Brittany had met several other kids: there was Kurt, who had enthusiastically helped her craft a really neat hair bow out of flowers at outside playtime; Mike, an Asian boy who was super friendly; and Lucy, who was a little chubby and had big glasses, but was also really nice and always carried a book with her. 

A shadow fell over the little blonde's section of the activity table. She looks up to see a very, very tall boy with brown hair and eyes looking down at her. "Hey," the kid mumbles, an expression crossing his face that might have been a smile, or just as well could have been him making a face because he had to fart. Brittany vaguely remembers his name was something aquatic-related, like Gil or Finn or Shark. She was just musing to herself how awesome it would be to be named something like Shark when the giant boy snatched her crayons off the table and turned to leave.

"Hey, those are mine!" Brittany protests, scrambling to get out of her chair.

Maybe-Shark/Finn/Gil lifts the box of crayons up where she couldn't reach. "You weren't really using them. You were just looking at them! And I actually need these crayons."

"What are you gonna do with them, Gigantor, eat them?" a voice interrupts loudly. Brittany can't see the speaker, but recognizes that the person is a girl with a light accent of some sort. "Give those back to the chica, Hudson." The girl then says a few sentences in a foreign language that Brittany has never heard before. 

Maybe-Shark/Finn/Gil/Hudson screws up his face and turns around, meaty hands still clutching the box of crayons. "Lopez, why don't you learn English? Or better yet, learn to be a girl?"

It's then that the tall boy shifts to the side and reveals the person arguing with him. Brittany's defender is a tiny dark-haired girl with caramel skin and flashing brown eyes. The child appears to be Hispanic in looks and has both an accent and language to match. The blonde cocks her head to the side as she vaguely realizes who the other girl is: she had seen her running around the playground earlier that day rough-housing and playing soccer with that boy with the mohawk and a funny nickname. Buck, maybe? 

Now, the little Latina steps forward with an intimidating glare (well, as intimidating a look as a three and a half foot tall child with scraped knobby knees and a mud-stained Power Rangers t-shirt could muster). "Learn to be a human, Hudson. Give. Those. Back," the brunette enunciates with a sharp shove to the tall boy's chest with each word. 

The lanky child steps back, looking nervous. "She wasn't using them."

"I was trying to decide what color my unicorn should be. I would choose yellow but Lord Tubbington likes purple and I respect his choices, even though he hides my Barbies from me sometimes," Brittany finds herself blurting out. 

Kurt has now joined her side to see what was going on. "Who's Lord Tubbington?"

"He's my kitten, I just got him a month ago," Brittany explains. "His favorite color is purple, and he likes Harry Potter. I'm pretty sure he has a crush on Hermione. I can't really read yet, but my Mom reads to us before bed every night and Tubbs totally ships Hermione and Harry."

"I didn't understand any of that. What are you talking about? Are you stupid?" the boy who seems to be known as "Hudson" demands, still holding the crayons hostage. Brittany's face visibly falls at the insult, which doesn't go un-noticed by the darker female. 

A blur of motion barely registers in Brittany's line of sight as Kurt pulls her aside out of harm's way. The girl previously called "Lopez" has launched her small frame at the speaker. "You don't call her that, pendejo! She's smarter than you!" Again, the caramel-skinned girl slips into another language as she tackles the larger boy to the ground and begins to pummel him with her tiny fists. 

A mohawked boy runs over, grabbing at her shoulders to try and separate the pair. "Tana, back off!" 

The girl known as "Lopez" elbows him hard in the gut. "Let me at him, Puck! He's being mean to her!" "Puck" recoils but once again grabs the dark-haired girl.

He succeeds in pulling the struggling Latina off the kid just as a teacher intervenes. "Santana! Finn! No fighting!" the adult proclaims, working himself between them. "Both of you, to Principal Figgins' office!"

The curly-haired man leads them away, Brittany staring in awe after the small Latina. 

********************************************

It's the end of the day, and Brittany is proud to have gotten through her first day of kindergarten. As she waits for her mom to pick her up, she spots a scowling girl storming out of the front door of the school. The blonde recognizes her as the Latina that had defended her earlier and tried to get Brittany her crayons back.

The blonde bounces over enthusiastically. "Hi! Thanks for fighting for my crayons!"

The tan girl shuffles nervously, looking down at her ragged Converse. "No big deal, blondie."

"You saved me from that big, mean boy," Brittany speaks earnestly, bright blue eyes shining. "That means you're my best friend now, although it would be easier for us to be BFFs if I knew your name. It seems to be Lopez?"

Scratching awkwardly at the back of her neck, the other girl responds. "Well, yeah, Lopez is my last name. And Puck is kinda my best friend already."

Brittany pouts. "Awww, but I wanted to be your best friend! What's your first name? Who's Puck? Do you like cats or dogs better? And what is - "

"Whoa, slow down. My first name is Santana. Puck is my buddy, that idiotic kid with the dead squirrel on his head - also known as a mohawk. And I'm not really an animal person," the Latina answers quickly.

The blonde's smile stretches ear to ear as she extends her hand toward Santana as she had seen her parents do with other adults. "Brittany Susan Pierce."

The brunette hesitates briefly before clasping the pale hand presented to her and shaking it. "Santana Rosita Carmen Ana Rodriguez Lopez."

Brittany's eyes widen as the handshake completes. "Wow, that's a lot of names! And why do you talk funny?"

Santana scowls. "That's just my name. And I grew up in Puerto Rico. We didn't really speak English there. My Mami and Papi and I only moved here a few months ago. Mi abuela and abuelo left the Dominican Republic to retire in Ohio earlier this year so we followed them here." She looks thoughtful before lapsing back into rapid-fire Spanish, confusing the little blonde. 

"San, English, please," Brittany pleads, clutching her new friend's arm.

"Sorry, Britt-Britt," Santana apologizes, casually nick-naming the other girl without thinking about it. "My family just came here from Puerto Rico. I grew up speaking Spanish and I'm not the best at English yet."

Brittany brightens up with a toothy grin. "That's cool, San! And I like your accent. My grandparents are Dutch and talk funny too!" She wiggles the little finger of her right hand at the other girl. "So, best friends? Total pinky promise. And it's ok that I call you San?"

The small Hispanic girl can't help but smile back, hooking her left pinky around the offered digit. "Friends forever. And you can call me whatever you want, B."

The smile on the little blonde's face was bright enough to light up an entire city. "Awesome! I always wanted a BFF!"

Santana finds herself grinning back. "BFF," she repeats, her pinky squeezing Brittany's own, fitting together like a missing puzzle piece.


End file.
